I May Fall For You
by Sapphire Darkhouse
Summary: As second years, it seems so odd that Ruby matured a bit, Yang and Blake dating and seeing them exchange kisses every now and then but What about Weiss? That's the thing. Not only was she odd, she isn't normal. She's a vampire who admittedly fell for Ruby. How she'll manage? She has not one bit idea. [Much Fluff-Smut, White Rose & Bumbleby] Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please be warned. This…is probably a weird fanfic you'll be reading. M!**

 **I haven't written fanfics in a loooooonngg time…Sowwiii. Enjoy though~  
_-_**

The world of Remnant is in a time and period of peace as they believe it to be but others says the reverse of it for the said period of peace was long gone and the start of a new one is arising.

In the Kingdom of Vale, Beacon stands as the inspiration and training ground of hunters and huntresses, assigned to bring peace to the world and helping people, protecting them from the creatures of Grim and from the harm that the world may have or, in this case, already have.

Though the existence of Grim is already bad as it is, there are other creatures in existence that people fail to notice. It may be so that the Faunus' are one of this; there are some who refuse to come out of hiding as they rather stay the interesting bunch they already are.

A year has passed since the entry and formation of teams and Team RWBY seem to be performing better and better as they trained longer and harder for the jobs and works they were assigned. Although Professor Ozpin does not utter a word out of it in his office, He is the one assigning the team of their quests outside the school.

Today, seeing at it is a weekend, Team RWBY are sleeping late till noon, though one of them the longest.

Blake, the fauness of the group and the early riser of them all, woke up first only to see her teammates still locked in slumber. Knowing all of them at this point, she knew that they were up late last night, playing the board game they all loved to play.

She decided to head for the kitchen in her kimono to make breakfast and coffee for whoever will wake next and despite her locks in a hot mess, her clothes showing some of her skin, she didn't seem to care even if Yang went to the kitchen and joined her to eat.

"Morning.." The blonde greeted with a yawn and sat next to Blake who was reading the morning news at her scroll.

"Slept well last night?" The blackette asked as she sipped her coffee, reading the rest of the news from overnight.

"Yeah but wish you could have joined us last night for the game. Weiss was a little hyperactive." How Blake wished that she has seen the snow angel in such a mood. Perhaps at another time.

"Anyway, what's for breakfast?" Yang peered over at the counter only to see bacon, eggs, toast and fish cooking. Well, at least it was the team's favourites.

After cooking, Blake placed the food on plates and left it as is for them to make their pick. Yang took a good helping of bacon and made it a sandwich with her coffee.

"What do you plan to do this weekend by the way? Anything nice?" Yang asked as she ate alongside with Yang.

"I'll be in the library most of the day. Do you have something in mind?" Blake placed her scroll down and finished her food, turning her attention and her head towards the blonde who pulled her close by her waist.

"Well, how about you walk with me in town? It is a weekend." She suggested, smiling as she looked at the flustered girl with her ears twitching.

"Won't Ruby and Weiss wonder what in the world would we be doing?" The fauness nervously asked.

"Pfft, naah. Ruby and Weiss are going to the Emerald forest for a walk. I think they'll be having a little talk there." Yang recalled what her sister told her a few days back. It made her smile when she recalled how flustered Ruby was when she asked for advice about how to confess to a girl seeing that she has quite a number of experiences, Blake the one being the tendency to be the permanent one.

Upon realizing what could possibly happen, Blake left it as is and wrapped her arms around the curvy waist of the blonde and was leaning close to her for a kiss until she heard Ruby groan from bed but that didn't stop her from continuing. Yang obliged to her lovers request even if her sister would walk in the kitchen anytime they were keeping their lips on to each other.

Thankfully, Ruby doesn't really get out of bed immediately so the couple managed to pull away from what started as a soft sweet kiss to a heated one that lasted for quite a while. Ruby entered after the two fixed themselves and finished their food.

"Good morning, Ruby." The blonde cheerfully greeted her sister who looked like she didn't have enough sleep as the presence of dark circles was evident under her silver orbs.

"Yaaang.." Their team leader wobbled her way to her sister's side and hugged her, looking a little nervous and anxious. She must be both knowing that she was going to pull quite a feat later on, Yang was sure of it.

"You okay, Rubes?" Her sister asked, quite worried.

"Ruby, what happened to you? You look like you haven't slept at all." Blake wondered but the brunette delivered a simple audible sigh that sounded of worry and anxiety. She was nervous.

"I don't know…I tried to sleep." Ruby proceeded to take a chair only to have her blend of coffee and a platter of cookies in front of her. Blake gave her a motherly smile and then did she give her a sandwich because the girl clearly needed something to cheer her up n some way.

"Come on, eat up. You need a lot of strength when you'll be trekking today." Yang encouraged her sister with a smile and hooked her arm around the girl's neck. "Come on, Rubes! Cheer up!"

'… _because you have a million reasons to.'_ Yang continued by thought but she knew that her sister knows it already.

"Come on! You don't have to be so glum!" At this point, Ruby's cheeks were being pinched and stretch to a smile that Yang always persisted from which they were mere children and she always waved her the same way.

"Okay, okay!" The brunette grinned and clung to her sister for a bear hug which Yang did appreciate if only she didn't crush her lungs. Thankfully, Ruby pulled away before she completely out of oxygen.

"That's the spirit! Now eat up and start getting ready. I'm sure Weiss would come around soon." Yang was right so Ruby started eating her food until the very last crumb and finished off her coffee.

It was past midday when Blake and Yang finished taking a shower and they saw Weiss awake, looking at Ruby by the kitchen table. A smile decorated her pale lips and she looks like she's in a good mood.

Blake slapped the mouth of the brawler close before she could utter a single word and just decided to watch Weiss.

Soon enough, Weiss turned around to face Blake and Yang with a grin and a finger over her lips, telling them to stay quite. How she'd know they were there was a wonder of Blake. Somehow, Blake hinted something on her. She picked up an irony scent from Weiss. What that could be was a wonder to her.

Weiss turned to face Ruby and started to approach her only to give the scythe-wielder a hug from behind which surprised her.

"Ruby!"

"Weiss! Woah!" Ruby lost her balance on the stool she was sitting on and toppled down over the heiress.

Both chuckled to their clumsiness seeing that Ruby was on top of Weiss and the brunette couldn't help but admire the girl. For a moment, she can read the eyes of the heiress as she looked back up at her with her icy blue orbs but Yang and Blake helped them up, clearing their throats.

"We're still here, guys. You can continue that when we leave." Yang ruffled her sister's hair with a huge grin. Blake just gave Weiss a shy smile and a nod, agreeing with Yang no less.

"Sorry." Both apologized and exchanged smiles with each other before the two released them. Weiss went to take a seat and took her share for breakfast. Ruby went to look for something decent to wear for a walk and went to take a shower.

Blake and Yang headed out first and left Weiss on her own in the dining area. Her smile from a second earlier dropped and her eyes of icy blue changed to blood red, a complete opposite of the orbs she originally has.

"How long am I supposed to endure..?" She whispered to herself and rummaged in her bag for the last ration she has for her sustenance.

In a small bottle, crimson liquid was visible sloshing around and calling out for the girl's attention, tempting her to succumb to a craving she has held back for a long period of time. Her sister said it herself…She has to find someone who's going to be a willing donor to her. Her own _doll._

Weiss hated this. All she wanted was to be a normal human girl who has the ability to become a future huntress and even if she did get the latter part down as she was studying in Beacon on her second year, she was no normal human. Curses to that.

No, she's a blood sucker. As others call it, she's a _vampire_.

Yes, Weiss has endured long enough as she lived with three scrumptious looking girls but she now treated them as her closest friends. A relationship better than the one she has with her sister. Not to mention that she has fallen for their team leader, her partner—Ruby Rose.

In hate and agitation for herself, the girl opened the bottle and drank all of its content, savouring the rich flavour that made her body shake as she anticipated its effect on her system.

"H-Hah.." She released a sigh, content for now for the last temporary fix she has with blood. For how long will she last before she can take another drink, she didn't know.

Not long after, the bathroom's door clicked and unlocked making Weiss panic but she managed to hide the bottle in her things before covering up, her eyes switching back to the icy blue orbs they were once more.

Ruby stepped out of the shower fully dressed in her ever familiar casual clothes, another outfit the composed of a skirt and of course, her cape was not left out of the look. She was the only person that Weiss knew of that could make that outfit work and look good.

"Weiss, it's your turn" Ruby smiled at her before she took a good look with Crescent Rose like she always does. Weiss took her turn and time in the shower and did some thinking as to what she has to do.

' _Oh Ruby…'_

Her want of touch from her, the urge and demand of attention for contact made Weiss shiver. She wants Ruby on so many ways.

The white haired teen dismissed the thought and took the shower as normal as she could without doing anything to make temporary helps down at her heat-filled core.

 **Do you get it? Weiss is a vamp and both Ruby and her likes each other, actually fallen for each other, and now Weiss has more problems than she actually thinks.**

 **Yeah, that's the first chappie..TwTb**

 **Please leave review and and TwT…I hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: IT/Programing…Does anybody of you have the same course as I am? I need help TwT;;**

 **And I have to read fluff to continue this. Why do I get block so easily…T T**

The silence of the forest trails were comforting enough even if both Weiss and Ruby had to stay up with their guard to watch out for Grimm that were ready to attack them. Neither was speaking however but was too preoccupied to drink the scenery of the Emerald forest.

Weiss could smell the scent of the girl next by her side, mostly of roses and vanilla that made her so tempting. She knew Ruby always has rose petals trailing when she uses her semblance but when she's not and is just close by her like this, she sells as fragrant.

"Ruby…" Weiss was locked in a daze and paused from walking to meet Ruby's eyes even if her thoughts were somewhere over the clouds.

"We…When we met, we weren't exactly the type who would get along that fast but being in the same team as you…it helped me so much." Ruby stopped and turned around to look at Weiss. Something told her that she should be the one starting the talking like this if she was to continue with her plan.

"Help with what, Weiss..? As I recall, you didn't really like my childishness back then." Ruby interjected and chuckled, remembering the things she did not too long before.

"Oh, Haha. Yes, I did but…That's one of the things so charming about you." Weiss caught herself and blushed as she continued to walk, deeper and deeper in the forest. Ruby followed close by with a reddish tint on her cheeks as well.

"Thanks. But…one of your charms should your mature and princess like demeanor. People really didn't look forward to that kind of attitude before but it seems like more and more people are helping you warm up." Ruby hooked her arm around Weiss' and odd enough, the girl didn't seem to mind for she knows that the scythe-wielder was a little clingy to her. She wasn't that much around Yang or Blake, just her.

Those charms that Ruby mentioned might not be a charm for her at all because it was a bat trait she had, being raised in an uptight family. Only then did she realize that she should take a different path from everyone else in her family. Her sister chose to stay in Atlas. Weiss wanted to leave so she did and went to Beacon instead. It was a choice she didn't and will never regret.

"I don't like being called the Ice Queen you know." She pointed out with a pout but Ruby gave the older a grin.

"…But you are my Snow Angel."

Weiss couldn't believe Ruby just said that because she never really guessed that she, of all people would speak her mind out in matters as this. What got into her mind? She has not one idea but she was flustered by the statement.

"Ruby..?"

The brunette pulled away with a small smile, her heart beating out of her chest, a blush obvious on her cheeks. Ruby was doing something reckless but this was going to be a gamble for her. A gamble for her feelings, their friendship, everything they have been for the past year. Ruby was ready and she braced her heart for the worst and the best but even that didn't seem to be enough for this. She was going to do it anyway.

Weiss suddenly felt dread. She wasn't oblivious of Ruby's feelings that were showing around her. Fair enough, she was actually observing the girl by movements and even if she knows of why she actually invited her for a walk in the forest, she didn't rat it out to spoil the girl's mood. There's only one thing she didn't like.

The fact that the fear of her immortality will be her bane…and the very fact that she's not human like Ruby.

"Weiss…I wanted to tell you something." Ruby started and gathered all her resolve, all just to look at Weiss at the eye and not break contact. "Here goes nothing.."

The heiress can hear her heart break. She didn't want to break Ruby's too but how..? How will she say it without hurting her? It was nearly impossible. Nearly…

Both took a deep breath in before saying their thoughts out loud.

"I love you, Weiss."

"I love you, Ruby but…"

Ruby heard the words of the girl and made her blush redder than the leaves in Forever Fall and the hue of her cape but the latter part…Weiss still had something to say. That made her nervous all of a sudden. Did she do it wrong? Was she sounding eager..? What was it..?

Weiss saw the devastation on Ruby's face and that's something that made her cringe. Obviously, anyone can get a hint on where she's going after her last word but she had one thing to ask her.

"…But are you going to love me even if I'm not the person you think I am..?"

That question frankly surprised the scythe-wielder but somehow knew her answer to that one question. She wasn't an idiot to not get the essence of the question but something in her says that Weiss was hoping for something. Acceptance on a matter she wasn't very open with and at this point, Ruby doesn't know what else could surprise her.

She took the liberty to approach Weiss and closed the distance with a soft and gentle kiss on her pale pink lips and held her by her waist.

Weiss was surprised by the bold move must her heart melted and fluttered into a mushy goo of nothing that she couldn't understand. She harbors the same feeling as Ruby for her but why was it that something like this still made her so confused.

This was harder than she actually thought.

"Of course I will." Those words were enough to assure her for now. The real test was to come later on and Weiss was sure that by then, Ruby might get even just a little of whatever's with her. Hopefully.

The rustle of the leaves and the stillness of the air made the two grow stiff for a moment. Their alertness didn't abandon them while they were having the conversation earlier. At this situation, both were rather enthralled.

"What could possibly be bothering us at a time like this?" Weiss complained out loud with a snarl and Ruby could say the same. It was such a bad timing.

Both heard hissing not too far from where they were standing and for a lucky guess of a King Taijutu, they weren't wrong. Weiss scolded herself for having doubts, uncertainty and negative feelings that attracted a grim this big.

"Let's go on a dinner date later after this. Sounds good?" Ruby pulled away and unsheathed Crescent Rose from its latch with a small smile on her lips.

"You dolt, it's just lunch." Weiss corrected as she pulled out her rapier out of its scabbard, turning the dust chambers to the one she was to use.

"Oh, I forgot."

The grim showed itself at the girls and both heads were eager to eat them for brunch. Ruby and Weiss wasn't really eager to die yet so fighting was the best way to finish it off. After all, fighting and body movement was stress relief. At least for them.

"I call dibs on the black."  
"Take whatever you want. Just be careful when you fight."

That made Ruby blush but she knew what Weiss meant. She found it cute.

They didn't have to say another word because the reptilian grim attacked without hesitation and soon enough, both girls were locked in a battle, synchronization and team work present on their moves.

For the whole while, they were glad that none of them got injured, moreover, they even had the chance to exchange kisses here and there when they had a few seconds.

Finally, both delivered the finishing blow, slicing the grim's head out of its place and watched it evaporate, their hands intertwined together.

Weiss didn't think of what she really is for the moment. It didn't matter to her for now.

"Come on, I know a good place for lunch." Weiss invited and Ruby gave a simple gleeful nod before following the white haired girl out of the forest and on to town and seen in Ruby's eyes were pure bliss.

"…I wish I can have you for dessert."  
"Only if you allow me to do the same with you."

That…was one surprising statement from Ruby Rose.

 **\\+^+/ I'm so happpppyyy…to see your review after an hour of publishing. Gosh, guys…keep it up and I'll end up updating more and more often.**

 **Thank you for reading..**

 **And yes, look forward to the next chappie. I promise to place Bumbleby…/T^T\**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so glad you like the story so far. I know it's kinda slow but I do update fast, don't I? /TAT\;; Sorry for the typos too. I'll do my best to avoid such things…**

* * *

Hitting town meant ridding the death trap bike of Yang but Blake grew accustomed to her driving this way. At times like this, she likes the wild side of the blonde.

They watched as the city faded, the streets nothing but a blur as they rode around, stopping by every now and then for a snack and The blonde always liked teasing the fauness for her love of tuna. She might have been craving for it just a little bit for the past week so now, Blake was just grateful that she finally ate sashimi and a sandwich of the good stuff.

Yang watched Blake as she ate like there was no tomorrow and she couldn't help but chuckle when she does it. After all, it's not always that her lover was having such a carefree side to her. She doesn't show it even if she does and she has moments which Yang just couldn't help but find her too adorable.

"So, Blake, where do you wanna go next? Do you think Ruby's okay?" She asked out of habit for she was still the sister of their cookie-loving team leader.

"I'm sure Ruby's fine. You saw what Weiss did to her this morning and haven't you seen her being closer to Ruby lately? She's in good hands with Weiss." Blake assured the older sister Yang is and convinced of this, the blonde relaxed for a little and wrapped her arms around the tuna loving girl.

"I want cuddles." Yang demanded now that she was fine, she wanted to feel the touch of her lover again. It's been a week since they had a close intimate moment of their own and Yang was feeling a bit touchy and frisky for the moment. It was weekend so if they were to do something for the whole night, they'll have the whole day tomorrow to rest.

"Drive back home then?" The fauness cupped the brawler's cheeks and felt them warm. Blake made the blonde face her and meet her eyes and indeed, she saw something in Yang's eyes. Yearning. It was something they shared dearly when they had the chance and Blake liked cuddling with her. Especially the part where she strokes her hair and ears.

"Ruby might be there with Weiss. I don't want to share rooms with my sister and her girlfriend." That made the blackette chuckle. Indeed, Yang wanted attention and of course, she as happy to give it.

"Where do you suggest we get cuddles, hmm? Anywhere else in town have people and—"

"Don't worry, I have a place in mind."

Blake wanted the same thing the blonde did and if privacy was theirs in the place that Yang suggested, she was good with it. Only, even if she didn't mention where the place could be, the fauness has a feeling that it was somewhere crazy again. Somewhere crazy but she'll like it there anyway. She always has because Yang doesn't seem to run out of surprises.

The blonde pulled away and carried Blake on her bike before she followed and drove off. Both were silent as they travelled to their next destination and Blake was having a good time hugging Yang from behind, feeling her body against hers, warm and cozy.

"I love you, Yang." The fauness muttered under her breath and nuzzled her flustered face on Yang's back, a little embarrassed and fluttery with the words she just delivered.

The brawler heard her alright because she wasn't driving in a dangerous speed, more like cruising slowly and enjoying the scenery. Blake just made it better.

"I love you too, Blake." Pulling away a hand from her bike's handle, she used it to bring a hand of her partner on her lips. A small gesture that at least should make her lover feel the love she earnestly felt for her.

Blake couldn't help but feel her cheeks grow hotter by the moment but she left Yang to do what she will. It was a date anyway.

* * *

Weiss maybe a little, no…She wasn't used to having someone hold hands with her but she did tell that to Ruby, ten minutes before she clung to her arm. Now, she wasn't letting her go for the meantime. She did find her cute like this.

They finished eating lunch and they had a slight argument as to who's paying for it. In the end Ruby gave up and let Weiss pay up for the food they ate. It wasn't too much but Ruby still looked like a kid who was getting scolded, guilty when she made Weiss pay up. At least she didn't use those puppy dog eyes on her.

"When we get back, I really need a massage for that sore arm." She stretched out the free arm that she has and looked at her fore, noticing a few bruises from the impact she got from the fight earlier.

"I'll be sure to give you a full body massage then." Ruby told her and slipped out of her grip at the older girl's arm. She instinctively inspected the other arm for any other bruises she accumulated. Thankfully, she didn't have any more. If there, was, she would have carried Weiss all the way back to Beacon.

"I won't pass up on that offer." The heiress saw and knew that Ruby can give a mean massage if she wants to and she wanted to try one for herself but she was to shy back then. She offered now so there was not possible chance of her refusing to it.

The two later on continued to chat, giving random guesses as to what could the other two of their team members could be possibly doing right now. Both of them really weren't far from what they were doing as they enumerated quite a lot—driving, roaming around town in that crazy bike, having food trip, and going somewhere to have their own private time. The normal things that couples do.

"At least someone keeps Yang in place." Weiss huffed, glad that the blonde actually found a match for her rowdy behaviour. It was actually amazing because for the fact that Ruby's sister was too enthusiastic, she can be a little out of control…in more ways than one.

"Yeah, Blake's pretty amazing." Even the cookie lover sibling was amazed by the feat.

A chuckle escaped their lips. After all, none of them really mentioned that they were dating. It was _obvious_ that they were dating. There was a difference but none the less, at least they weren't just the couple around.

The day was warm and humid and beacon wasn't too far from view. Weiss just wished they had some sort of vehicle to use for these trips. They couldn't use the airship of the school because who would allow it with their excuse as going to town for a date? There was no chance someone would let that.

"Weiss, are you tired?" The thoughts of the heiress were shattered by Ruby calling her attention. It must have been a dead giveaway if the brunette figured out what was wrong. She took a deep breath and gave a nod.

Ruby figured as much because it was showing at her face. Maybe it was the sun that was high up, or the distance they walked from the forest to town and back to school but she didn't like her princess looking this.

The brunette thought of a way and she did just that, to at least help Weiss lessen the burden of losing this much energy. She carried her in a bridal style which really surprised the heiress. Ruby just carried her after all!

"R-Ruby!" The white haired girl was flustered, too much for her own good actually. People were looking at their direction of Ruby didn't seem to care. "Ruby, please put me down! Wh-What are you doing?!"

A laugh came from the scythe-wielder and gave a kiss on Weiss' cheek. "D'aaawww, but I thought you said you were tired..?"

She had a point. Her feet was too sore from walking around. She kinda needed the lift.

For a moment, Weiss said nothing but hide her face by Ruby's shoulder until such time, she felt Ruby walking.

"You dolt, just don't drop me." It was all she could mutter at this point. She was flustered and she didn't know what else could make her more red at this point. Her stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies because of Ruby's action.

"I won't. But if you fall, I'll be catching you."

Okay, that was just too cheesy for the heiress. She whined and clung to Ruby, not knowing what else would she do with the dolt she loves.

Before she knew it, Ruby was running back to their place using her semblance and the scent of roses just grew stronger. So strong it sent Weiss in a frenzy.

'This is too much for me..!'

Sadly, that's just the start of what more could possibly do to the poor white haired vamp she loves.

* * *

 **I tried to make this yesterday but I was just so tired. The least I could give you would be this fluff…I know, fluff only? But please stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **I'll try to put something in there, I promiiisseee TwT;;;;  
Thanks for reading..~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning, dearies. This is where the fun begins…and by fun I mean detailed smut that I enjoy writing.**

 **Please go ahead and read on. I promise you that the region beyond this part is for children. You have been warned, okay? Okay~  
**

* * *

"H-Haah! Yang! Ahhnn..!"

Moans escaped her lips, her nails digging through the sheets, a thin coat of sweat layered on her skin and she writhed but not because of pain.

It was because of sheer, utter, pure pleasure that the blonde was giving her.

Earlier, they were just laying on the bed in a room that Yang has rented for the evening at the outskirt of Vale with a view of the lights and the landscape of the whole city's district and Blake enjoyed the silence and the things they did there but later on, innocent fun turned to this. Hot, heated, and a lust filled afternoon that lasted till evening.

"Blake, you sound so sexy when you moan. Let me hear more." The brawler ordered but the faunus was past 'more'. This was too much for her and yet she didn't want her to stop. She was slipping in and out of hell and heaven because of Yang's tongue and fingers that were on her core.

"P-Please Yang, please…" The blackette begged, almost in tears, for one thing that she really wanted. Her body was shaking, her ears twitching as she anticipated the best of what Yang could possibly do to her right now.

Yang, fully aware of her lover's state, decided to play one card as the situation favours her for now. After thrusting two of her fingers, in an out of Blake's duvet, without warning, she pulled out and a whimper escaped Blake's lips and she was on the verge of tears.

"Y-Yang…Please don't do this. I beg you…" Blake's eyes were glassy with lust and tears, in her voice craving and need evident as she pleaded, begged for the release she wanted.

The blonde smirked, seeing how submissive the girl was, it frankly amused her and a few more phrases of that beautiful, husky and sexy voices won't hurt.

"If I give you what you want, will you scream..?"

The faunus girl bit her lip, tears starting to roll down from her amber eyes down to the sheets, her cheeks flushed and flustered red. "If you make me."

"Oh I certainly will, Blake Belladonna." The blonde was rather in a possessive mood, wanting Blake to submit, push and beg till she can't. Yang wanted it like this, well, at least most of the time.

"Go ahead. I wanna see you—Ahhh!"

Without warning, Yang thrusted her fingers in again at the very hot, wet, and moist region of her lover. How she loved surprising Blake that way.

"Didn't I just make you?" A playful grin with a pinch of seduction was decorated on her lips, her eyes glued to the figure of Blake. She loved the view, more than she actually would admit.

"Yang…Xiao…Long—Ahn! Haaah!"

The blonde gave no mercy as she thrusted in and out, with an amazing speed, her fingers curled in, hitting where if felt so good and since the build up started from earlier it wasn't too long before head went blank and her body convulsed.

"Y-Yang, I'm going to—I'm cummi—Yang!" Despite Blake burying her sharp nails onto her skin, Yang didn't mind as she was satisfied to see her lover spray and squirt her juices on her bare chest, dousing her with her warm liquid and listened to her voice as she screamed her name from pleasure.

It took a minute for the blackette to stop from twitching and squirting out, trying to calm her body. Yang cleaned her out with her tongue, ravishing her flavour and Blake was latching on to Yang's arm, not taking too much of it but the blonde stopped eventually before she crawled next to her lover.

"You're so mean." Blake muttered as she curled to her side, facing the girl she loves the most with a weak smile, obvious in her voice that she was tired.

Yang had her turn earlier and she always went first. Blake can do her best and worse on Yang but she always recovered faster and still had the energy to do the fauness next. Blake was amazed by that fact to be honest. And Yang always leaves her in this state—tired and worn out after releasing for who knows how many times. She lost count on the third.

The blonde lifted her head and placed it on her arm and pulled her close to cuddle. It was always like this with them. They cuddled after making out and they like the position, staying the same way till they fall asleep and wake.

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious what you'll do. I'm so sorry to make you cry, kitten." She brushed a finger by Blake's eyes, wiping away the remaining tears by the girl's eyes then kissed her forehead in affection.

"But it wasn't bad. You made me cum more than the last time." Blake admitted and buried her flushed face at Yang's chest which were soft and had noticeable hickeys on them.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry—"

"No, it felt good. Just how I like it."

The blonde sometimes forgot that Blake has a masochistic side even if it didn't show. It was cute and very much of a turn on when the circumstances and scenarios are right.

"I'm glad you liked it, Blakey. But you better get some rest." Yang gave another kiss on Blake's lips, soft and gentle before pulling away.

The fauness felt her eyelids dropping as she was utterly drained. Yang always left her drained after making love. Even battling and sparing all day didn't do this to her. Only Yang did but she wasn't complaining.

"But, how about Weiss and Ruby? They might—" She worried about the two of their teammates who have a tendency to bicker and panic when the two are gone for too long without saying where they would go.

"I took care of that earlier. Now sleep, okay? I'll be here for the whole time." Yang reassured her lover. In no time, Blake was already sleeping in her arms, looking so innocent and defenceless while she is.

"Sweet dreams, Blakey." Leaving another kiss on the fauness' forehead, Yang followed later on with the sheets covering their bodies to at least cover their bodies.

"I love you.."

* * *

"Hey Weiss, Yang won't be coming tonight. She's with Blake. They skipped town again." Ruby read the message from her scroll and showed it at Weiss who was next to her, cuddling and snuggling with her.

"They better take care of themselves. Who knows where those two went." The heiress huffed and buried her head against Ruby's chest and wrapped her arms around the cookie-lover's waist. The younger girl didn't seem to mind it at all and hugged her back after placing her scroll down.

Weiss fell asleep in Ruby's arms when they were on their way back and seeing that her lover didn't want to wake her sleeping princess, she just took a nap with her. Night fall and they were still on the white haired girl's bed, cuddling and snuggling without care. Well, they didn't.

With them this close, Weiss was worried for Ruby. She was worried that she might not be able to control her hunger because of her scent and the distance they have. It was hard to resist a nibble on her pale neck that was free and open, inviting the vampire to a temptation she wasn't willing to succumb to.

"Pssh, they won't get hurt. I know Yang would take care of Blake." Ruby answered, sure of her words as she knows her sister won't be careless with Blake.

"Anyway," Weiss closed her eyes and inhaled her scent which was comforting and sweet, yet so dangerous so she stopped and continued her sentence. "Do you want to eat dinner? We can still buy some if we leave now."

"Hmmmm…" Ruby didn't answer properly but by pulling Weiss closer to her, the heiress knew that she didn't want to get out of bed just yet. "Still full."

At least that was one thing Weiss won't be worried about. Ruby was full and that was more than enough. She didn't force the girl to eat dinner now a days because she always would have the tendency to overeat where in the outcome could be bad.

"Okay…" Weiss cuddles back the big baby Ruby is and gave her a kiss by her cheek, reaching up as she was lower by the brunette's arms.

"How about you? We can get something to eat for you if you want." Ruby's voice was full of concern as she asked, speaking at the forehead of the girl.

'… _if only I can get a little more blood, I won't have any problems.'_ Her need was getting stronger and stronger as she stuck with Ruby, her craving getting harder and harder to suppress.

"I'm fine. I just need a drink but that can come later." It wasn't a lie. She did need a drink just none of the normal ones that they usually do. None of the normal drinks that human have anyway.

Ruby gave another kiss on Weiss' forehead, understanding the girl didn't want anything more in her stomach. "If you say so." She replied and closed her eyes for a while relaxing with the heiress in her arms.

Weiss bit her lip and closed her eyes, relaxed and took a deep breath to suppress the hunger she was craving which now was starting to turn to something different. She knew she had to or she'll have to take drastic measure to stop her on feeding in humans. She didn't like animals because that wasn't satisfying enough. Vampires of her kind lived on faunus or human blood. Human more so for Weiss for she grew up to the taste of it and she accepted nothing more or less of it.

Her parched throat was dry and same went with her lips but she remained silent and stayed next to Ruby, liking how safe she felt just by the younger girl holding her like this.

"Ruby…" Her voice came out a little raspy and husky. "I love you…" She shifted her position a little, her legs now tangled with the brunette's.

To Ruby, those words made her heart flutter, her cheeks red and just melt. It was the second time today that she heard Weiss say those words and she know that they still had a lot to know of each other, a lot as an understatement, but she knew that she can and she will in due time.

For now, those words were simple words to express their own feelings and Ruby felt just the same as her princess. "I love you too, Weiss."

For the princess, she felt like she was betraying Ruby by hearing those words spoken to her, earnest and her affection with her words. She really felt like she didn't deserve those words. She was hiding what she is to the girl she loves. Ruby didn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry, Ruby…" Out of the blue, Weiss muttered it under her breath and Ruby was lucky to catch it.

The brunette opened her eyes and planted a kiss on the girl's forehead before giving her a small smile. "Why are you saying sorry, princess?"

The white haired girl looked up at Ruby with eyes full of hurt and apology, her lips slightly quivering. Weiss Schnee is afraid.

"I…I'm.."

Ruby knew this was somehow related to the thing she mentioned earlier in the woods. She was hiding something, something she couldn't bring herself to say to anyone. She was guessing it was something big or she would have said it already to the team months ago. This was big.

"Weiss, whatever it is…you don't have to force yourself to say it. You can tell when you're ready, okay?"

"but Ruby, we're dating already and that means—"

"I know, but you don't have to force it. You can say it or show me when you're ready."

How Ruby has matured so much, she didn't know but Weiss was so thankful with how Ruby was taking this.

Being in a relationship meant absolute trust if both sides were serious and Weiss knew Ruby is serious about theirs. Hiding her secret longer wasn't helping because it wasn't just something that was easy to accept. No, it was surreal and was hard to even believe in, much less accept. Absurd to one point even.

"Ruby, you don't deserve being in the shadows about this. Why are you postponing it?" Weiss couldn't help but wonder this. Ruby has always been curious about things, eager to find what is what among the rest of the team but this time, it was a different case.

"Because I know when you tell it to me now, you'll run away like Blake did. But I understand the reason why you should keep secrets. They are just truths that are hard to accept after all." Was this really the childish Ruby back then when they started? Sure, her hair grew long past her shoulders still tipped with red, her body grew and she was taller than her now, her fighting skills with crescent rose more impressive than before but…This maturity was something that Weiss couldn't process.

"…You sound more mature than your sister. Is that really you, Ruby Rose?" That made Ruby chuckle and shower Weiss with kisses everywhere.

"Of course Weiss! Why would you think this isn't me?" The brunette laughed as she held the girl closer to her chest. Even that made Weiss blush. They were plumper than the ones she owns. That made her pout a little but that wasn't the issue now.

"Because, you don't usually say those things. You're so…mature. It's just surprising, you dolt!" the heiress complained but Ruby just found this a reason to chuckle. She couldn't help it.

"Well, people change and it's about time I become mature as a leader and your partner, don't you think?" Ruby asked before planting a kiss on the white haired girl's surprised face.

Weiss didn't know if she should scold more at Ruby or just leave it be and bury her head and hide her flustered face. Of course, she did the latter.

"Jeez…it's just a surprise. Not a bad one, it's rather pleasant." The girl muttered under her breath but Ruby used a finger to tip her chip upwards to meet her eyes. Silver and Icy blue clashed, their eyes now having a look they haven't seen and a feeling that they have a wonder in their hands. Lust, love, and amusement were in the brunette's eyes which Weiss found attractive.

"I apologize for the surprise but I'm not different. I'm still Ruby, okay?" It made Weiss a little frustrated. Now she looked like the immature one from the both of them. None of them were losing to cuteness if one was to ask though. They were probably the best looking couple for the moment.

The heiress just nodded and planted a kiss on the brunette's cheek before she buried her face once more at her chest and liked the warm feeling as they stayed and cuddled the whole time.

"Weiss…"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Can I have my dessert now?"

That made Weiss whimper and blush so bad but Ruby loved teasing her this way. She can get used to it.

"Only if you let me have you."  
"Fine by me."

Ruby was starting to be clingy to Weiss even before they started officially dating, cuddling, and exchanging a few hugs then and there, snuggling and sleeping on the same bed and occasionally teasing each other. Ruby is frank with how she feels and what she wants, the white haired girl just giving in to her requests for it but the way Ruby said those words just now, Weiss knew that her dunce was teasing her again…which would come true later on anyway.

"You better not regret this one. The last time you passed out!"

"I won't I won't…Its just addicting, okay?"

"Oh shush! You owe me!

"You like it rough or gentle?"

"Ruby Rose!"

* * *

 **A/N: More fluuufff...and now with smut...I really hoped you like it..~ eweb  
(it's hard to do that ;n;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hellloooww!~ I really hope you like the story so far! If you have questions, feel free to comment or review them, okay? Okay!~**

 **Asking questions really help me clarify the plot really…it's a big help if you did. QwQb**  
 **And I'm so sorry for not updating and being MIA for a long time TTwTT**

* * *

Morning came and neither couples managed to track the time. It was odd but it was a weekend they planned to enjoy, neither side minded. If there was one thing they were complaining about was the memory of having to come up with a report from their last assignment .For the meantime, no one really minded that as they cuddled with their lovers.

Ruby and Weiss spent the whole morning cuddling together in warmth in their room, enjoying each other's company. Weiss frankly enjoyed this and snuggled with her brunette.

"Good morning, Ruby." The white haired heiress greeted with a sweet smile on her lips, liking the contact of skin with skin.

Last night, they had their own fun which included tying up one another by the bed post, biting and heated lovemaking that both enjoyed now that have made things official. No one felt guilty anymore and no one questioned this and that in their relationship. They were already a couple and no one really can break them apart.

"Good morning, Weiss." Ruby greeted back with a kiss on the forehead. Seeing Weiss in her arms made her grin like the dolt she is to Weiss. It made her so happy to finally…at last to be with the girl she loves.

"Slept good?" Weiss asked and when Ruby recalled what they did last night, she suddenly was flustered. She left arks all over Weiss' body, and she was rough. Very rough at the girl as they made out last night. That made Ruby sniffle.

"Weiss, I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I really am. I-I didn't mean to hurt you…" Ruby started to apologize but Weiss chuckled and hugged Ruby closer to her.

"Rubes, you don't have to. You didn't hurt me, okay?" She assured the brunette as she can be a little too paranoid.

Ruby hid her face and sighed in relief. "I'm glad to hear that. I really am."

Weiss knew that it'll take more than that t hurt her. Though Ruby was rough and too fast, it was oddly pleasurable for her and Weiss liked it, to be frank. Even if she was wanting to be the dominant one.

Last night, was one of the times they have fun of their own and Ruby was glad, happy, beyond reason because she finally has the girl she always liked and is now loving. Weiss may have been a little hard to open up from the past year they have been together but between school work and assignments, they learned of each other little by little.

Weiss, however happy she felt, was starting to feel her hunger pent up inside her. It was starting to be unbearable and with Ruby always being so close, it was getting harder and harder every second. She cursed her bloodline for it but she can't do anything about it now. All she could do to save herself and Ruby was to hide her urges and her own little, dark secret.

"Weiss, are you alright? You suddenly turned pale not that you already are I mean complexion wise—"

"Ruby, I'm fine, okay?" Weiss knew that Ruby blabbered on and on at herself given the circumstances but she always did when she was worried which she found adorable.

"You just didn't look good." Ruby cupped the girl's cheek and felt it cold. She always knew that Weiss had such a low body temperature and this made her determined to keep her warm but it's problematic as she doesn't know when she's too cold. All she could do was keep her warm.

"I'm probably just a little light headed and tired but we have to fix up before Yang and Blake returns." Weiss suggested but snuggled closer to Ruby, wanting not to get up just yet. With Ruby's warmth, scent, and the feeling of her skin touch her own made Weiss happy and she didn't want to leave her current position just yet.

A chuckle escaped from Ruby's lips seeing that her girlfriend didn't even want to move despite what she was saying. "Well, maybe after a little more cuddling. You look like you want some more."

Her lover's eyes widened when she mentioned it. She just wanted a little more time and Weiss couldn't admit that to herself.

"Okay, okay, a little more cuddling." Ruby pulled her closer, pulled the sheet up to their shoulders and laid there in comfortable silence and it lasted for so long they lost track of time until Ruby's stomach grumbled.

Weiss have slipped I and out of sleep due to the long times of cuddling but it was about time they got out of bed and function normally before Blake and Yang arrived.

"Love, we better get out of bed. You need food." Weiss noted sweetly and gave a kiss at Ruby's cheek who kissed her back the same way.

"You make me melt, Weiss. I suppose we have to get out of bed and clean ourselves up." Ruby said and gave Weiss a kiss at her forehead before stretching out.

Weiss pulled away and stretched out on her way that was so similar to a cat and Ruby couldn't help but chuckle. "You stretch like Blake." She said.

"Well, why not?" Weiss sat up and left her hair to cover up her assets and Ruby couldn't help but stare once more. Weiss maybe a petite girl but when it came down to a battle, she has something to say and has saved Ruby's ass for so many times. She was starting to think that Weiss can be a knight in shining armor.

"You dunce, you're starring again." Weiss noted with a small grin as she brushed her hair out with her slender fingers as she usually did in the morning.

"Is it wrong to stare when you were given something to stare at?" Ruby replied, sitting up from bed and cracking her neck with a smile on her lips.

The heiress smiled. "Touché." She ten made her way to the bathroom to freshen up, taking a shower and washing up after a peaceful day. Since they had school tomorrow, she might as well spend the whole night reviewing and studying for classes tomorrow, with or without a quiz.

For the meantime, her hunger for blood has been suppressed but she knew that it'll come back sooner or later as it refused to stop nagging her. She felt her urges even as she pushed it down and out of her system. Even with all the time she spend making love and cuddling with Ruby, she can't distract away her instinct for once.

"Get yourself together." She muttered to herself as she let the prickling cold water wash her stiffness and at least make her think clear. The longest period she could endure without blood would be a month and she's been gone with it for weeks. She's bound to be in trouble due to this and if she happened to be locked in bloodlust and is seen by her girlfriend…she's never going to be able to show her face again in front of her. She knew that rejection will come her way to find her and if she soon finds out about what she is, it is bound to happen.

In one way or another, she's been rejected by so many people she cared about, the people she previously called friends and now called her a monster. It was painful because even her father refused to show her love. Her sister may be there for her and cares for her dearly but she wasn't by her side. Now that she has Ruby, she wanted to hide the very thing that can drive her away.

For a moment, she left the water calm her down but she needed to get out for now as Ruby was waiting for her.

She turned off the valve and took a towel to dry herself before she wrapped herself in it and got out of the shower only to see Ruby looking quite stern down at her scroll, her expression grim and cold. This caught the heiress' attention.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" Weiss asked as she changed hurriedly.

For a moment, Ruby said nothing but released a distressed sigh. "Yang's gone. Blake's looking for her and requesting for help."

This surprised Weiss as she knew that the brawler loved Blake so much and for her to leave is impossible to think of especially when they go out for weekend dates. This alarmed Weiss and it gave her a very anxious feeling.

"Go, wash up and we'll catch the next airship out of beacon. Is there a place Blake mentioned?" The heiress armed up and prepared Ruby's things for her as she was thinking.

She just hoped that the blonde was fine. Ruby depended on Yang so much as siblings and they were inseparable. If something bad would happen to Yang, she knew well enough that the red-caped girl would blame herself.

"…tain….lenn." Ruby muttered something under her breath and Weiss picked it up thanks to her gifts.

"What…?" She was even surprised when she heard it. That place was a wreck and a breeding ground for Grimm and their last experience form there was nothing close to pleasant.

"Mountain Glenn. Blake said someone left a note and it says Mountain Glenn is the location where Yang is."

Whoever took her knew them and knows what could possibly bring down the great Yang Xiao Long. Weiss could only pray that they won't be late.

"Hurry…I'll fix up here and freshen up, okay?" Weiss cupped the brunette's cheeks gently. "Yang's gonna be fine. She's strong, okay? We'll get there in time."

Ruby hoped the same. Yang wasn't the type of person to bail out like that and she's going to find out who did this and what they want.

The brunette gave Weiss a nod and a gentle peck on her lips before she started preparing.

* * *

 **Oh nooo, what will happen? ;;w;; Give you guesses in the comments and take a guess as well as to who may be related to Yang's disappearance! \OuO/**


End file.
